


L'ultimo atto

by Artemis_Hide



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Hide/pseuds/Artemis_Hide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Partita da 5 minuti? – <br/>- Se pensa di farcela… -<br/>Le prime mosse scorsero rapide e precise, mentre all’interno del salone Watson cercava febbrilmente il fratello di Sim. La mente di Holmes pareva seguirlo: metà sugli scacchi, metà in sala. <br/>- Abbiamo entrambi la coppia degli alfieri. Posso essere assente dal salone, ma i miei metodi non lo sono –. Prima regola: intimidire.<br/>- Non parlerà certo del dottor Watson – rispose Moriarty fingendosi ironicamente sorpreso, quasi risentito - Non mi sembra equo –.<br/>Lui lo ignorò muovendo di nuovo; la risposta fu rapida, quasi istantanea. Il suo rivale pareva avere pronta la mossa ancora prima che lui elaborasse la propria.<br/>- E mi dica… - riprese il professore – al suo Watson manca la propria consorte? –<br/>La domanda ebbe l’effetto di acqua gelida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultimo atto

\- Lei e Sim troverete suo fratello, su questo non ho dubbi -  
\- Holmes… - iniziò Watson, ma lui non gli permise di finire.  
\- Conosce i miei metodi -. Tono perentorio. Nessuna possibilità di replica.  
\- …e so dove andrà – finì il dottore.  
\- Nessuna soluzione poteva essermi più congeniale di questa –  
Come sempre Watson fu colpito dal suo sguardo: profondo e deciso, un misto fra la lucidità esatta e pura esaltazione. Non si voltò a guardarlo mentre se ne andava, solo due parole, dette a mezza voce - Faccia attenzione -.  
Holmes sentì, ma non fermo il passo. Troppo era in gioco perché lui fermasse, anche solo un attimo, a pensare a quelle parole. Troppo aveva da dire, ma ancora una volta non l’avrebbe fatto. Non quando c’era in gioco una guerra mondiale.

L’aria sul balcone era gelida, dura come il marmo con cui era plasmato il castello. La musica nel salone sembrava lontana anni dietro la porta chiusa. Lo sguardo di Holmes si perdeva nella notte e nello scrosciare incessante della cascata, la mente invasa da mille logici pensieri attraverso cui ne spiccava uno, talmente illogico da non sembrare suo: il pensiero di qualcuno da poter perdere. Qualcuno di inconfessabile che avrebbe pagato al suo posto, se avesse fatto anche solo un minimo…  
\- Mi scusi. È un brutto momento? –  
La voce pacatamente cortese di Moriarty lo interruppe bruscamente.  
\- Non potrebbe essere migliore –  
Mostrarsi sicuro era la sua abilità migliore.  
\- Può prendere l’orologio? -  
Il professore annuì e prese il segnatempo, ponendolo sul tavolo.  
\- Quindi possiamo giocare al nostro gioco -  
Il tono calmo nascondeva la soddisfazione perversa di avere finalmente davanti il suo nemico, di concedergli un’ultima grande sfida consapevole di aver comunque già vinto.  
Prese una pelliccia e la mise sulle spalle del detective - Eccoci qui… -  
Strinse un attimo le mani sulle sue spalle in un gesto grottescamente premuroso.  
\- Non voglio che si ammali - disse, al tempo stesso ridendo dentro di sé nel sapere della sua ferita, nel sapere che quella ferita era stato lui a procurarla. Un merito notevole.  


 

\- Partita da 5 minuti? –  
\- Se pensa di farcela… -  
Le prime mosse scorsero rapide e precise, mentre all’interno del salone Watson cercava febbrilmente il fratello di Sim. La mente di Holmes pareva seguirlo: metà sugli scacchi, metà in sala.  
\- Abbiamo entrambi la coppia degli alfieri. Posso essere assente dal salone, ma i miei metodi non lo sono –. Prima regola: intimidire.  
\- Non parlerà certo del dottor Watson – rispose Moriarty fingendosi ironicamente sorpreso, quasi risentito - Non mi sembra equo –.  
Lui lo ignorò muovendo di nuovo; la risposta fu rapida, quasi istantanea. Il suo rivale pareva avere pronta la mossa ancora prima che lui elaborasse la propria.  
\- E mi dica… - riprese il professore – al suo Watson manca la propria consorte? –  
La domanda ebbe l’effetto di acqua gelida. Il detective si irrigidì e la ferita alla spalla pulsò dolorosamente.  
\- Una domanda insolita – rispose impassibile - non sapevo avesse a cuore il mio socio -. Seconda regola: mai mostrare debolezza.  
\- È che l’ho vista stranamente…attaccata al buon dottore. Deve essere doloroso per lei interrompere una _relazione_ durata così a lungo -. Altra acqua gelida.  
Per un attimo Holmes si sentì nuovamente agganciato all’amo, sollevato dall’uncino di acciaio del proprio rivale. La ferita riprese a bruciare intensamente. Non poté evitare di chiedersi quanto effettivamente sapesse il suo nemico riguardo al legame tra lui e Watson. O, quantomeno, di quello che era per lui quel legame. I suoi occhi si alzarono, incrociando il suo ghigno beffardo.  
\- Il suo tempo scorre…le devo rammentare che è una partita lampo. Un solo errore di calcolo le costerà la partita –.  
Sorrise di rimando – So di poter contare sulle mie pedine –.  
\- Ed io sulle mie –.  
 _“Andiamo, vecchio mio, si dia da fare”_ pensò il detective rivolto al collega nel salone, e senza poterlo impedire a quel pensiero ne seguì subito un altro _“E la prego, non si faccia uccidere”_.  
Mosse attaccando l’avversario e costringendolo a una mossa di difesa. Ripeté l’assalto di nuovo mangiando una torre e facendolo arretrare.  
\- Mi sono sempre chiesto che effetto potrebbe farle perdere questa partita. – disse col suo tono più irritante - Vediamo…sarebbe più o meno frustrante del vedermi sgusciarle ogni volta fra le dita mentre comprometto i suoi piani? -. Terza regola: deconcentrare l’avversario.  
Moriarty strinse impercettibilmente i denti in un impulso di rabbia. I suoi occhi scintillarono un momento, ma subito torno a farsi spazio la sua solita aria di beffarda cortesia.  
\- Io credo…sarebbe più o meno come è stato per lei perdere Miss Adler, detective -.  
Altro nervo scoperto. Stavolta toccò a lui trattenere la rabbia.  
\- O forse no – si corresse il professore. Holmes si irrigidì: intuì in un istante dove sarebbe andato a parare.  
\- Sa mi sono interrogato spesso su Lei e Miss Adler. – iniziò l’altro, calmo - Due spiriti molto diversi, è vero, eppure attratti l’uno dall’altra. E tuttavia sempre così distanti, sempre indipendenti. Perché, mi sono chiesto… -. Fece una pausa. Una leggera goccia di sudore scivolò lungo la tempia del detective, gelandosi subito a contatto con l’aria.  
– Forse, mi sono detto, c’è dell’altro. E quale prova migliore per me della sfortunata morte della stessa Miss Adler? Oh, Lei è stato bravo: quasi nessuna emozione davanti a me. Ma il problema, vede, è che non ne ha avute nemmeno dopo. Non ha rallentato, non si è deconcentrato. Diversamente, potrei affermare, da quando ha rischiato di perdere il suo collega… -.  
Di nuovo pausa. Gli angoli della bocca si allungano in un ghigno.  
\- Mi dica, cosa si prova a sapere il proprio compagno giacere con una donna, mentre Lei perde le notti, solo, col suo intelletto come unico conforto? -. Sapeva di aver colpito nel segno. Un centro perfetto.  
Per un istante i pensieri di Holmes si annebbiarono: davanti ai suoi occhi scuri scorsero tutti i fantasmi che aveva cercato di sopprimere, passò Watson che sorrideva a Mary durante il matrimonio _“Sì, lo voglio”_ , passarono i loro interminabili litigi, i momenti inconfessabili, passò lui stesso, solo, abbandonato sulla poltrona a suonare il violino. Una morsa lo strinse al petto e il dolore per la ferita gli tolse il respiro. Per un secondo vacillò, perdendo la propria impassibilità.  
Dei rumori nel salone lo scossero: uno sparo, grida, qualcuno che veniva trascinato via. Watson ce l’aveva fatta. La sua razionalità riprese il controllo e lo sguardo che rimandò a Moriarty era lucido e fermo.  
\- Non è un buon segno, vero? – chiese, come se ignorasse la risposta.  
\- A quanto pare il suo alfiere non è stato…del tutto inutile – concesse l’altro rivolgendo un pensiero d’odio verso il dottore che gli aveva appena allontanato la vittoria sul rivale. Per poco.  
Si fissarono.  
\- La partita è agli albori -  
\- Veramente…è già allo zenit –  
Sembrava che sapesse qualcosa, qualcosa di fondamentale, un elemento che lo stesso Holmes ignorava e che pareva renderlo certo della vittoria. Pochi secondi, poi altre grida.  
\- Io credo che lei abbia perso il suo pezzo più prezioso –  
Renè era morto. L’unico testimone di quella trama malefica giaceva ora avvelenato dal suo cecchino. Niente lasciato al caso.  
\- Una strategia vincente a volte richiede dei sacrifici – ribatté il detective senza scomporsi.  
Moriarty lo guardò, quasi con compassione, mista a follia - Vede, celato nell’inconscio, c’è un’insaziabile desiderio di conflitto. Quindi lei, non combatte me, ma piuttosto la condizione umana. Io voglio solo possedere fasciature e armamenti. La guerra su scala industriale è inevitabile. La scateneranno da soli fra pochi anni. Io non devo fare altro che aspettare-.  
Si guardò attorno assaporando la vittoria. Eccola, la sua carta vincente.  
\- Mi piace la Svizzera. Rispettano la vita privata di un uomo, qui. Specialmente se ha un patrimonio –  
Si alzò, voltandosi per andarsene. _“Non così in fretta, mio caro”_ , pensò Holmes, immobile, lo sguardo fisso sulla scacchiera. - Alfiere cattura cavallo, scacco -.  
\- La partita è finita – marcò irritato il professore \- Dovrebbe farsi curare la spalla -.  
\- A proposito di quel suo patrimonio- si intromise lui - Temo sia appena stato considerevolmente…ridotto -.  
Moriarty si bloccò, girandosi di nuovo verso il suo rivale con malcelata incredulità. Le sue dita corsero ala tasca interna della giacca ad avvertire la sporgenza rassicurante del taccuino.  
\- È stato ad Oslo che ho intravisto per la prima volta il suo taccuino rilegato in pelle rossa da Smithson di Bond Street… - iniziò il detective, spiegando con ogni dettaglio le deduzioni che l’avevano portato a considerarlo per ciò che era: il taccuino contenente tutti i conti del geniale professor Moriarty. Descrisse di come se ne era appropriato nonostante le ferite fisiche, del modo di decifrarlo e di come, attualmente, tutti i suoi conti fossero stati violati dai suoi collaboratori.  
\- La mente criminale più formidabile d’Europa si è appena fatta rubare tutto il suo denaro dal detective forse più inerme e incapace di Scotlan Yard -. Si fermò un attimo, lasciando che il suo rivale prendesse il falso taccuino che lui aveva sostituito e vi leggesse la beffa all’interno: “Attento a cosa pesca”.  
\- Lei sta per fare una donazione anonima al fondo per le vedove e gli orfani di guerra – disse, tornando alla scacchiera.  
\- Alfiere in alfiere 8, scacco di scoperta. E, per inciso, matto - concluse, con esattezza implacabile.  
Portò la pipa alla bocca ed estrasse l’accendino, guardandolo con aria ironica.  
\- Sembra mi sia lesionato una spalla…le spiace? -  
\- È un piacere – replicò l’altro.  
La mano era ferma, ma l’intera figura emanava una furia gelida e malcelata.  
\- Quando avremo concluso i nostri affari qui, è importante lei sappia che mi sforzerò di trovare una fine assolutamente creativa per il dottore – si interruppe per un ultimo affondo \- …e per sua moglie –.  
Holmes sorrise, colpito di nuovo dalla consapevolezza di non avere possibilità se non ucciderlo. Ora che l’aveva umiliato e privato si ogni cosa non si sarebbe placato prima di aver distrutto ciò che amava, e solo dopo averlo fatto nel modo più sadico e doloroso concepibile. Lo capiva dagli occhi, accesi dall’odio e dalla follia. Era il momento di giocare l’ultimo round, l’ultimo atto per garantire la salvezza delle nazioni, o, almeno, per concedere al suo fedele compagno d’avventura la vita tranquilla che meritava.  
Anche a costo di non rivederlo.

 

  
 __Il suo vantaggio, la mia ferita. Il mio vantaggio, la sua rabbia.  
Assalto in arrivo. Selvaggio, ma esperto. Usare il suo slancio per rispondere.  
‘La prego, pensa di essere l’unico che sa giocare a questo gioco?’  
Intrappolare braccio. Individuare punto debole. A seguire, gancio largo.  
‘Ah, ecco il campione di Cambridge!’  
Capace, ma prevedibile.  
‘Ora mi consenta di risponderle.’  
Arsenale agli sgoccioli, adattare strategia.  
La ferita si fa sentire  
…come temevo.  
La lesione rende difesa si fa insostenibile.  
Prognosi, sempre più negativa.  
‘Non sprechiamo il nostro tempo…’ voce suadente, violenza più acuta ‘sappiamo entrambi come finirà.’  
Conclusione, inevitabile.  
A meno che…  


Sorrise, poi con un gesto repentino soffio le braci addosso al suo nemico, distraendolo quel che bastava per cingerlo saldamente a sé.  
Fece appena in tempo a vedere Watson, il suo Watson, aprire la porta, fissarlo. E capire.  
Uno sguardo di un attimo.  
 _“Tempismo perfetto. È sempre un piacere, Watson”._  
Un respiro.  
Poi il vuoto.  
Gli ultimi attimi furono il pensiero di lui, sulla porta, lo sguardo consapevole ma fermo in una richiesta muta. Il pensiero della sua nemesi stretta nell’ultimo abbraccio mortale, il pensiero che quell’abbraccio non sarebbe dovuto essere per lui. E poi l’idea lucida di un’ultima speranza di soddisfare quella richiesta muta, una minuscola possibilità se fosse riuscito a…  
Il rombo della cascata inghiottì la sua ultima riflessione.

  
__

*

Le ultime parole pesarono sui tasti come macigni: THE END.  
Un sospiro e poi Watson sorrise a sua moglie, quella splendida creatura dai capelli ramati che amava, ma che non capiva il suo vuoto.  
\- Lui avrebbe voluto che andassimo –  
\- Lui sarebbe venuto con noi – scherzò lei.  
 _“L’avrei voluto anch’io…”_  
\- Arrivo… - Aprì il pacco che aveva fra le mani: stupore, sì, per un attimo. Poi capì.   
Una scarica di vita sembrò attraversarlo improvvisamente. Gli sembrò di respirare allora per la prima volta dopo un’apnea. Sorrise per la metafora uscendo rapido dalla stanza.   
\- Cara, chi ti ha consegnato questo pacco? -.

Al ritorno, una piccola ma significativa correzione: THE END  **? **

** **

** **


End file.
